The present invention relates to a connection system of piping, wherein said piping is a part of distribution systems of pressurised or depressurised fluids.
Specifically, the connection system of the present invention is suitable to connect a piping to a further piping, e.g. of the same diameter or different diameters, or to a valve, or components or machines that require pressurised or depressurised fluid to operate.
Moreover, such piping comprises at least a section of rigid bar or it totally consists of a rigid bar, and on its outer surface it comprises a plurality of grooves which extend along said bars.
Such connection systems have the need not to be subjected to the action of the pressurised or depressurised fluid which flows therein, for example by preventing them from being modified in shape and from extracting from the piping, and preventing any type of leaks. Therefore, said connection systems, in addition to sealingly engaging the respective piping, must be particularly resistant and finally retain their position in the piping in an integral manner.
Connection systems adapted to solve these types of problems are known in the prior art. Specifically, reference is made for example to document EP0919758 in the name of the Applicant.
However, the known connection systems have a number of drawbacks.
Often, such systems are particularly complex, comprising generally a joint element that has at least a portion of the same shape as the piping and also having appropriate means which apply clamping forces on the piping and on said portion of the joint to obtain the mutual blocking. In fact, the design and production of the joint, aimed to recreate at least in a portion the shape of the piping, as well as its blocking to said piping, are particularly complex and laborious.
The object of the present invention therefore is to meet the above needs by providing a connection system having a simpler structure and implementation.
This object is achieved by the connection system. Preferred embodiment variants involving further advantageous aspects are disclosed herein.